


Dreams

by madelinechavez_77



Series: Cipher's Deals [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Dangerous things, Demon Deals, Foolish Dipper, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, pretty deep stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinechavez_77/pseuds/madelinechavez_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all are living in a dream<br/>But life ain’t what it seems<br/>Oh everything’s a mess<br/>And all these sorrows I have seen<br/>They lead me to believe<br/>That everything’s a mess<br/>----------<br/>Returning to Gravity Falls at the age of sixteen, the twins have no idea what is to be expected. Especially when Dipper reencounters a certain demon he hasn't seen since he was twelve. When Bill comes up with a certain demand, Dipper is quick to refuse, but when an odd stranger by the name of Birc Lephil comes by the Mystery Shack after a freak storm, Dipper struggles with trying to maintain a normal life, meanwhile fighting off whatever abnormal attraction he has to the new guest staying at the Shack.</p><p>Part 1 of The Cipher's Deals Collections.</p><p>Will be posting to Tumblr at mabel-pines-ss</p><p>So if you can't catch the update here, you can find it there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lullaby

**Chapter 1:** **_Lullaby_ **

 

Quiet. It was deathly quiet.

The darkness in his room cradled him gently like a mother to their child. He laid still in bed, unaware of the strange being in his room. His eyes fluttered from behind his closed eyelids, signaling that he was in a deep slumber. His body, to _him_ , was nothing but a feather that was being heavily guided by the wind that chose which way was his path.

Too bad it led him down the wrong one.

Pearly white teeth glistened in the dark room as those dark unblinking eyes watched the being sleep comfortably. He chuckled, raising a hand and letting it caress the boy’s soft cheek. _Cute…_ he mused, he was absolutely perfect…and best of all, the teen and he were the best of friends. Even though the other most likely wouldn’t recognize him, which was perfect on his part.

Though for Dipper, he wouldn’t be saying the same thing if he knew.

As a child, Dipper had grown up with adults all around him telling him he shouldn’t talk to strangers. It was wrong. Bad. They were dangerous, liars, evil people who would take you away. He was taught to fear the unknown, to follow the rules. But…at a young age, he was always seeking after the thrills in life. He craved the excitement, the danger, even though he knew it was wrong.

Perhaps that’s why Dipper Pines was so easily swayed. Torn from reality to a place made of nothing but freedom. A place that was scary…but also thrilling. Yes, that’s where he loved to be. In that fantasy of a place where reality was just an illusion, the whole universe was just a hologram, and of course where he can buy all the gold he needed to-though what good it would do him, he didn’t know.

But not everything stays good for long, and that’s what Dipper, like most people forgot. For every good thing, there was always a price that must be paid. And it was almost time for him to pay up. But there’s always that moment where the people refused to, where they always want to go back even though they know they’ve passed that point of no return. And soon, our dreams become our nightmares. Our sanctuary becomes a prison.

Our minds become a living hell.

And soon enough, we fade away from existence. And we become another soul for _him_ to gain. That was why _he_ was so good at what _he_ does. _He_ let them fall prey to the desires he bestowed upon the and soon when they have to pay up for what he has given them; they are _his_. And oh did he love it.

He loved the screams he could elicit from them as he ripped their minds apart. He dwelled in the fear their eyes gave as their minds became something past human recognition. He laughed darkly and sinisterly, basking in their pain before ending their suffering with a snap of his smooth fingers.

Then they were gone.

Their screams forever etched into the one being they trusted the most.

And Dipper was next. The stranger let out a soft hum as he hovered near the boy’s bed and began to sing.

“ _On candy striped legs…the spider-man comes_ ,” The mysterious being sang lowly, fingers running through the boy’s soft brown locks, “ _Softly through the shadows of the evening’ sun_ …” he chuckled darkly, floating up just above the boy’s body, “ _Stealin’ past the windows of the blissfully dead. Looking for the victim shivering in bed_ ,” He smiled a toothy grin as the boy shifted slightly, turning on to his side, “ _Searching out of fear, in the gathering gloom, and suddenly…_ ” He whispered as he continued to admire the sleeping boy, his fingers still running through his hair, “ _…a movement in the corner of the room…and there is nothing you can do,_ ” He sighed before he leaned in slowly to Dipper, “ _when you realize in fright,_ ” his mouth was now hovering just above the boy’s ear, his breath tickling it softly, “ _That the spider-man is having you for dinner…_ ” he grinned, “ _… **Tonight**._ ”

 

_________________

 

Dipper woke with a groan as the morning sun crept in through the triangular window in the attic. Being practically sixteen years old, the boy rose up from the bed none-to-gracefully and stretched. He let out a loud yawn, causing a snicker to come from the other side of the room. He jumped, startled, before grinning at the fully awake face of his twin sister; Mabel Pines. He picked up a pillow and tossed it at her, making her laugh at the antic.

“Morning, Mabes,” He smiled cheerfully, his sister smiled back, her perfect teeth complimenting her face nicely.

The day his sister’s braces had gotten removed was the best day for Mabel Pines, she was excited to go and take advantage of her first day of freedom, and she spent it by eating candies and chips that she had been since long denied. Mabel’s smile was far cuter than at the age of twelve and he had to admit, his sister outranked him when it came to looks. Mabel laughed before chucking the pillowing back at him.

“Morning, Dipping Sauce,” She replied back, “I must say, you’re up earlier than normal, any special occasion I don’t know about?” She pried with a sly grin. Dipper looked up from the process of fixing his bed and shook his head.

“Nah,” He sighed, “I think my body just got sick of sleeping,” he joked, he was satisfied to see that it made his sister laugh as well. Mabel shook her head before taking the covers off of her and running over to his side of the bed bringing her brother into a bone crushing hug. Dipper tensed, taken aback before squirming to get free.

“No bad dreams?” She asked, concern thick in her tone. Dipper quirked an eyebrow in confusion, bad dreams? Oh. _Oh._ He chuckled as best as he could in the tight hug.

“N-no,” He wheezed, “no bad dreams. Now, can you let me go, Mabel? I’m kind of losing oxygen!” He said. Realizing how much strength she was using, Mabel let out a quick gasp before letting him go. Dipper fell to the floor with a loud intake of air, his back rising and falling as he sucked in air greedily, he winced a little, damn, and Mabel sure had a tighter grip than she did when they were younger.

“Whoops, sorry, bro-bro!” She said, kneeling down next to him and checking him over. Dipper waved her off and gave her a strained smile.

“Eh, I’ll get through it,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and hugging her. They stayed like that for a while. Dipper had to admit that he enjoyed these moments with his sister, her bright optimism was a great ray of sunshine to his dark gloomy world. He sighed, resting his head on hers for a moment, both twins just enjoying the calmness around them. After a few more moments, Mable pulled back to get dressed. Dipper watched her leave before leaning against his bed. He looked around the room. It had been quite a while since the twins had been to Gravity Falls. Especially with the ordeal that happened four years ago with a certain demon possessing him…Dipper stopped his thoughts before they could travel back. He hated remembering what happened when he was only twelve. It hurt to remember that.

With a heavy sigh, he got up, only to freeze and hiss loudly in pain as his arm suddenly began to sting. He frowned, staring at his left arm before pulling back the sleeve carefully. His heart thumped wildly with dread as he rolled up the thin material, his eyes squeezed shut as he hurriedly pulled it up, and he let out a gasp as he opened his eyes and looked.

There was nothing on his skin.

He blinked, had he been imagining the pain? Was the memory from long ago triggering those same pains he had received in the beginning? He frowned, this couldn’t be right. He looked over his arm once more, there was no more burning sensations nor marks…perhaps he had imagined it. He sighed, rolling his sleeve back down. He was probably just being paranoid. Shaking his head, he turned away from the bed and walked over to the door, opening it before turning back to glance at the room one last time. Nothing. It was empty, just as it should be. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned and left the room; the door closing with a soft _click_.

As soon as Dipper was gone, a dark shadow swiftly passed by the window and towards his side of the room. Had anyone looked through window or entered the room, they would’ve seen an invisible claw making markings against the wall.

And then, as swiftly as it had come, it vanished, an ominous chuckle echoing about the room.


	2. A Fine Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has his first encounter with Bill after not seeing him for four years.

**Chapter 2:** **_A Fine Welcome Back_ **

Their return to Gravity Falls was anything short of dull. In fact, the whole town had been buzzing with news of the twins’ return. Mabel, of course, enjoyed the attention. She was always flashing a smiling and eagerly telling everyone about what they had been up to. Mabel and Dipper were both sophomores going on to juniors as soon as summer was over. His sister was the proud member of the color guard team at their school while he was the proud member of the marching band. Mabel was also part of a bunch of other groups at the school, but Dipper spent his time in the library researching things, getting homework done, and over all “ _buzz killer_ ” as his sister would say.

While the attention was great, and the praises greatly accepted, Dipper was not one to bask in the glory. He’d much rather prefer to disappear and stay where the crowds couldn’t reach him. It wasn’t that he hated it, it was just time consuming. He would rather be wasting time by doing something productive, than lounging about talking about how well he’s been doing in school or at home. He indulged himself in small talk, telling the folk that came by to visit about how much life back home was and how much has changed.

Things at the shack, however, hadn’t changed much. Stan was still the same Grunkle they loved, however Soos wasn’t working at the shack all day, instead, he was taking a part time college class along with spending time with Melody, who had recently moved down here. Mabel, who seemed rather pleased that the relationship was going well, was more than happy for the handy man. In fact, she was the one who questioned Soos about his budding romance more than anyone else, asking if they were gonna get married, have children, etc. Dipper was the one who actually had to get Mabel distracted so that Soos could get a breather. Once done, he and the other were able to visit and reminiscence about past times and catch up on what was new.

As of what happened to Wendy, Dipper hadn’t heard much, just that she went to college in Massachusetts. Dipper felt disappointed that he didn’t get to see her this time, he was hoping they could have those movie nights again like they did ever year. But, he knew that it was bound to happen at one point. Wendy was at least three years older him and she had a life that she needed to live on her own, without him. That thought alone had hurt, but it was easier to bear with now that he no longer had the ridiculous crush on her like he did when he was twelve.

Though at the moment, Dipper was currently indulged in counting the day’s earnings and placing it in the cash register. Stan had decided to close up shop early so that they could properly celebrate the Twins’ return. He smiled at the thought, Grunkle Stan was always trying to make them happy whenever he got the chance. Not that he minded, Dipper felt pretty special to have a person like Stan in his life, even if they didn’t see eye to eye at times. He sighed, locking the register and walking out of the souvenir shop and into the main room of the shack. He smiled as he saw his sister sitting in front of the TV with her knitting stuff. Grunkle Stan was reading his weekly magazine of “ _Gold Chains for Old Men_ ” special. Chuckling to himself, he walked by without disturbing either person and went upstairs to the attic, opening the door, he paused. Something felt… _off_. What it was, the young Pines boy couldn’t tell, shrugging it off, he walked over to the bookshelf, and pulled out the old worn out leather bound journal from the shelf, not yet noticing the wreck above his bed.

He stared for a moment at the gold six-fingered hand on the cover. He brought his own hand up and hesitantly placed over the gold one, he tilted his head curiously; who could have six fingers? Was it some powerful being filled with knowledge that wrote this? Or a mere mortal? He sighed, removing his hand, he flipped the book opened, filtering through it as he searched through the papers, re-reading over the words he had memorized over the years. While Dipper knew the all the words by heart, he still enjoyed sifting through the old book. He paused at a certain spot in the page, his eyes staring blank at the one eyed triangle on the page. For a moment he thought it blinked. He tensed, his heart racing as he did a double take on the picture and looked again.

But nothing happened.

He let out a shaky breath before shaking his head, “Geez, barely a week here and already I’m jumpy,” he griped to himself. He closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. His thoughts were racing. Had he imagined the blink? Were his eyes playing a trick on him? He scowled and scolded himself, of course not. He was just being silly. Running a hand through his brown hair, he exhaled noisily and turned to face his bed only to suddenly freeze at what he saw. His eyes widened as they stared at the wall on his side of the room. All the color had gone from his face and his breath hitched. There, written on the walls in a dark red color with the wallpaper jagged, as if they were torn apart, was a simple sentence that sent feverish chills down Dipper’s back.

**_Welcome Back, Pine Tree_ **

He swallowed, _no…no_ , he thought in his mind, _this can’t be happening_. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, then he opened him. The words were still there, still eerie and sinister looking. He released the breath he was holding, his body beginning to hyperventilate. He stumbled back, fumbling for the door to leave the room. He had to get Grunkle Stan, he had to warn Mabel! He could barely process anything that was happening, as he twisted at the knob, but it was stuck. He fought and struggled to get it to move or jiggle, but he couldn’t, he was stuck, trapped in his room with nothing but those ominous words. He tugged at the knob once more, this time feeling as though the room was spinning and the walls were gradually getting closer. He fell to the ground, eyes squeezed shut as he felt a sudden massive headache. _Stop…stop!_ He begged, hands rising to his head, pleading for the pain to go away. Just as he was about to pass out from the pain, he heard someone talk, snapping him out of his sluggish state.

“ _Sorry kid! I can’t have you ruining my plans!”_ A high pitched, cheerful voice spoke. Dipper barely registered that the once colored room had now turned to a dull grey. He groaned as he opened his eyes, rubbing at his temples as the headache ebbed into nothing. He looked around, his mouth open in a wide gap. His breath caught and his words died as he noticed the one spot of color in the room.

A one eyed, yellow triangle, who was sporting a black bow tie and top hat, was staring at him. Though the being had no lips, Dipper could tell from his one eye, and the sound of his voice, that he was up to no good at all. He gulped, staring at him with wide eyes. It had been a long time since he had seen the Dream Demon, and even now he was scared out of his mind. He had done plenty of research on this demonic triangle after the first encounter, and what he had learned was enough to make him tuck in his tail and run. He let out a shaky breath, unsteadily standing up, “B-Bill,” he heard himself say.

The demon seemed to be smiling, he took off his hat and bowed, “ _The one and only!_ ” came the haughty reply, “ _I’ve got to hand it to you, kid,_ ” He began, floating closer to him, “ _you are one tough nut to break into. Especially after our last encounter!”_ to demonstrate what he meant, he snapped his fingers and his whole body glowed with images of their last meeting, he saw quick flashes of him and Bill making the deal, arguing, him and Mabel fighting, and finally the explosion with all the flying sock-puppets. Dipper stepped back, putting a safe distance between them, eyes quickly looking away from the changing pictures on the talking triangle. He managed a scowl, a weak one, but it was a scowl nonetheless.

“What do you want, Bill?” He said shakily, mentally berating himself for sounding scared despite the fact that he _was_. The demon’s eye seemed to shift to an impress look. He laughed, circling the teen’s head before floating back to avoid his hand that was attempting to swat him. He gave a low amused chuckle, his hands going behind his back.

“ _What do_ I _want?_ ” He repeated, “ _Funny you should ask, you see, I’ve got plans, kid._ Big _plans, plans in which I don’t need you messing with._ ”

Dipper glared at him, this time a real one. He felt the fear subside, for the moment anyways and he took a step towards the demon, “Plans? What kind of plans?” Bill laughed, eye flashing red as he glowered at the teen. He moved closer, his eye in Dipper’s face.

“ _Plans that you don’t need to worry about_ ,” He growled before he backed off, returning to his normal yellow color, “ _but_ ,” he said, his voice dropping to a dark tone, “ _there is something I need from_ you _, Pine Tree_.”

Dipper stared, his glare dropping and changing into confusion, “Me?” He repeated, “What do you need from me?” He questioned, he quirked an eyebrow, eyes staring at the triangle as if trying to read what he had in mind. And what exactly did he need anyways? Was it bad? Dangerous? More importantly, what was it being _used_ for? If it was even an object anyways. Bill seemed quite amused at him before he held up his hands.

“ _Whoa, whoa, calm down there, Pine Tree,_ ” He said, “ _you’re asking_ way _too many questions_.” He said, obviously entertained by his thoughts. Dipper frowned at him.

“I haven’t even _said_ anything,” He muttered before it hit him, causing the dream demon to snicker. He gasped before glaring coldly at him, “Hey! Don’t be reading my mind!” He snarled. Bill scoffed and rolled his eye.

“ _I’ll do what I wish, Pine Tree,_ ” He sneered, “ _besides, it’s not like you could stop me, anyways._ ” He said, “ _But, to get back on track_ ,” he said, clearing his throat, “ _I require something of great importance from you kid,_ ” he turned around for a moment, thinking over something. Dipper continued to mull over the thought of what the other could possibly be thinking at the moment. It was a while before he spoke, breaking the silence.

“Something of importance to me? Like what?” He asked, slightly intrigued that the other needed his assistance. Bill’s eye flashed blue for a brief second before he turned around quickly, eyeing him.

“ _I don’t need help_!” He snarled, his body glowing red. Dipper gave an unimpressed look, rolling his eyes and looking away.

“Sure, you don’t” he said, “which is why you need something from me, right?” He snapped. Bill growled, zooming closer to Dipper, both of their eyes were narrowed at each, trying to determine what they each could be thinking. Dipper was having a hard time figuring the other out, but that didn’t mean he’d leave himself exposed either. He made sure to keep his thoughts clear and empty so that Bill couldn’t sense or read them.

“ _You got guts, kid_ ,” Bill muttered under his breath, “ _but witty banters aren’t going to get anything accomplished with me_ ,” He huffed. Dipper rolled his eyes, but nonetheless let the situation drop. He was honestly curious by what Bill needed.

“Alright, we’ll skip the outsmarting,” he said, “tell me, Bill, what is it that you need?” He questioned. Bill grinned.

“ _Why, Pine Tree, I thought you’d never ask_!” He laughed, the teen scowled in annoyance.

“Cut the crap, and get to the case,” He said coldly. Bill seemed to be frowning, his eye narrowed at Dipper’s in seriousness, his color had changed to an unnatural blue glow. As Dipper stared at him, he couldn’t help but feel as though Bill was giving him a mischievous grin, “Well?” he said impatiently.

Bill moved closer, his eye twinkling with nothing short of good. Then finally he spoke.

“ _Your feelings._ ” Came the sinister reply.


	3. The Beginning Of the Monster Storm Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After encountering with Bill, marks the rising of the Monster Storm

**Chapter 3:** **_The Beginning Of the Monster Storm Pt.1_ **

 

It had been nearly almost two weeks since Dipper had even heard from Bill. He didn't know if that should be taken as a good thing or a very bad thing. Especially with the request the demon had demanded of him. Even though Dipper had quickly refused the deal and anything that would do with the triangular demon, he couldn't shake off the bad feeling that came with it. He knew better than to think that things were suddenly okay, that his life would go back to being the way it was. Bill was smarter than he could ever imagine, and he knew that if he was to let his guard down for even the slightest second, he was in deep trouble. He sighed in irritation as he waited behind the register. It has been a rather uneventful day at the shack. There weren’t more than two people at the shack who were looking around and Dipper was grateful for that. He was able to spend more time thinking about his encounter and finding a solution for this predicament.

He slumped over on the counter, his arms crossed in front, groaning to himself, he buried his head into his crossed arms. What was he supposed to do now? Tell Grunkle Stan? As if. Should he go to Mabel? Probably not, it would be better to include as less people as he could into his mess. He mulled over his last meeting with Bill, the demon’s words making him even more confused and angry.

What exactly did Bill mean by his feelings? It was a question he had asked the dream demon, who of course promptly brushed him off.

“My feelings? What could you possibly want with my feelings?” Dipper asked the demon, eyes narrowed at him. Bill chuckled, his eye squinting as though he was giving him a playful look.

“ _That's not the real issue here, Pine Tree,_ ” the other had said, “ _it's a simple question, if you give me your feelings, I’ll leave you alone for the remainder of your life_.” Bill said in a matter of fact tone, which seemed to irk the Pines boy. Dipper frowned, not quite understanding why his feelings were such a necessity to Bill. What good was giving them going to do?

“As tempting as that deal sounds, I’ll have to pass on it,” Dipper said sternly. Bill seemed taken aback. His eye narrowed at the young boy and he let out a small growl before calming down a bit, he let out a small chuckle.

“ _Look, kid, you don’t get much of a choice here_ ,” He stated, “ _whether you accept the deal or not, your emotions…will be_ mine.” Dipper scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. The demon was pushing his luck about now.

“I don’t see how they’d belong to you, if you won’t even tell me what they’re for,” He scoffed. Bill rolled his eyes and let out an impatient sigh.

“ _Alright, Pine Tree, ya want to know so badly?_ ” He asked. Dipper just stared in annoyance at him. Bill snickered but complied anyways, “ _I’ll tell you then._ ”

Dipper perked up a bit and nodded, listening with interest to what the other had to say to him, “Continue on then, Cipher,” he said, waiting with little patience.

“ _It’s real simply, kid. Emotions are what drive humans to what they do. For example, their motivation drives them to push their limits, their fear holds them back from taking risks. Their happiness and joy allow them to live while their sadness and grief could cause them to want to die. And their curiosity…_ ” He looked straight at Dipper, his eye twinkling with a knowing emotion, “ _…allows them to look for answers, it makes them want to know things. You’re silly emotions are more important than you think and without them, you’d be nothing but a useless robot_.”

“So then why do you want mine? You could obviously take someone else’s beside my own,” Dipper huffed, still not catching on to what Bill was hinting at. The said being gave a low laugh that slowly grew into a loud sinister cackle.

“ _Oh,_ oh _, I could, Pine Tree. I could easily take some other pathetic human’s emotions, but they don’t have what I’m looking for_ ,” He said with a sudden seriousness. Dipper looked to him, his defiant glare turning into a confused one. What could he have that Bill wanted?

“What do you mean by that, Dorito chip?”

Bill’s eye twitched at the insulting name and he nearly lost his cool. He did his best to not turn red and succeeded with only a brief flash of red appearing and quickly disappearing. He let out a quick puff of air and closed his eye for a moment before opening it and looking at the other, “ _You, Dipper Pines, have seen more things than any other living human could dare to even comprehend. In fact, you even kept some a secret from your darling sister_ ,” Dipper was surprised to hear Bill say his name and he frowned, but Bill pressed on before he could say anything, “ _and because of this, my dear naïve boy, the knowledge that you contain could ruin everything I’ve worked so hard on to attain. While it would be easy to just get rid of you that would be boring. Besides, I like you, kid. It’s not easy to find someone as eager to know things as you. So, that’s why I’m going easy on you. Rather than kill you, I’ll let you live. Just without those silly feelings driving you to do things_.”

Dipper remained silent, letting the demon’s words sink into him. Bill wanted his feelings because of what he was able to do with them. While it was true he had more knowledge than the citizens of Gravity Falls did or anyone for that matter, he knew better than to let that kind of power corrupt him. But here…Bill was telling him he would turn into a robot. Something that had the knowledge of things but unable to feel happy or sad for the discoveries made. “So…what you’re saying,” He said slowly, still trying to understand the demon’s motives, “if I give you my emotions, you’ll let me live. But I won’t be able to feel happy or sad…or love…or anything like that?” He asked.

Bill hummed in approval, “ _Exactly! Wouldn’t that be nice? You wouldn’t have anything to stop you or distract you! Nothing will hurt you because you can’t feel!_ ”

“That would make me numb,” Dipper said, confused by how this seemed to be a good thing to Bill.

“ _Yup, as numb as a person frozen in solid ice!_ ” He chirped.

“You’re insane!” Dipper cried with wide eyes.

“ _Yeah, what of it_?”

“You really expect me to give up something like that? Forget it, Bill! Might as well kill me because I am not making that deal, I’d rather keep my emotions than become some mindless robot that follows its every orders with no say,” Dipper snarled.

This was not the answer Bill was expecting. With a large evil growl, the demonic triangle grew large and turned a very dark shade of red. His eye changed to a full black color with nothing but a white slit pupil. Red flames sprouted from his hands as he neared the other, “ ** _YoU THiNK I’LL TaKE nO fOR AN AnSWeR, KiD_**?” He hissed, “ ** _FaT CHaNCe! Be WArNED, PiNE TReE, I WiLL HAvE tHe LAsT SaY iN tHiS, yOUR FEEliNGS WiLL bE mINe. ThAT iS A PRoMISe!”_**

Dipper gulped and backed away in fear from the angered demon, as soon as he saw the red fire he knew he was doomed. As Bill neared him, he prepared himself for the worst. Eyes squeezing shut, he held his breath as he heard the demon’s threat. He could the intense heat radiating off Bill as the demon somehow cornered him. But before any harm could actually come to him, he woke with a startled gasped.

He coughed as he choked on air, hands flying to his throat as he turned over to his side and tried to calm down his racing heart. He gasped and struggled to regain his breath and compose himself. His whole body was shivering in fear and his eyes were blurred with tears. Bill’s words were still ringing in his ears and he was positive he wouldn’t be able to sleep peacefully for days to come. Slowly sitting up and coughing ever so slightly, he looked around. He was lying on the floor in the attic, it was still daytime and everything was just as he left it. He snapped his head towards the wall above his bed. The words he had seen earlier were gone. He managed to recover his breathing and still his shivering body, but his heart continued to race quickly. He brought his knees tightly up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, rocking himself softly. He was lucky to be alive, that much he knew, but he had pissed off the dream demon badly. He could only pray that whatever kind of death Bill had in mind for him, would be swift and easy.

After sitting in that position for quite a while, Dipper promptly stood up on shaky legs. Making his way slowly to the door of the room, he opened it. Tensing up for a moment as he expected the room to start spinning again. When nothing happened, he took that as a good sign he walked out, not wanting to be alone.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Shivering, Dipper sat up, looking towards the window. It was dark outside. He frowned, glancing down to the watch he was wearing, he could see that it was only four fifteen. The sun should’ve still been out. He left the register and walked to the exit, opening the door and walking out. It was heavily humid out there. He felt his stomach pool with dread, there was a bad storm coming. With that, he ran back inside calling to his grunkle.

“Grunkle Stan!” He called out urgently, “Grunkle Stan!”

“What?” Came a gruff reply that made Dipper jump. Gasping, Dipper looked to the other and sighed.

“There’s a dangerous storm coming,” he said, “outside, it’s dark and way too humid to be a normal storm,” he explained. His Grunkle’s face seemed to turn into a stern one, walking past Dipper, Stan made his way to the door and opened it. His eyes widened at the dark sky, he glanced to his nephew.

“Go get your sister, we’re going to need to lock up the shack for a while and board up some walls, we’re going to need a lot of resistance for this monster of a storm that’s coming.” He said. Dipper nodded, knowing better than to question the older man. After calling for his sister, the three set to work to reinforcing the house.

They boarded up each room with a window and made sure to fill up any holes in the wall to prevent water from getting in along with plenty of sand bags to keep things intact. No sooner had they finished, than did the storm actually begin to set in. It started with the wind. It had begun as a slow movement, something similar to a cool breeze before it turned into a strong force that was enough to uproot trees and fling cars around, the shack was lucky enough to stay on the ground. The twins had to sleep downstairs to their Grunkle wanting them to be able to reach the door quickly in case things went bad.

Lucky for them nothing went array.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! Please let me know what I can do to make this story better!


End file.
